Eleven Months
by Laylania
Summary: A foal. Far enough into their relationship, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are ready to make that plunge. The thing is, it's going to be one bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress:** I lied. I like this story line better. :D Still FlutterDash.

**Claim: **I own Rain Crasher and Lightning Twist. And Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** I could have gone with an angstier piece than this. But I didn't. Because I like the idea of awkward mommy/daddy!Rainbow Dash and sweet little mommy!Fluttershy. :P Because you know Rainbow Dash wears the pants in the relationship. Title is what it is because that's how long a pony/horse is pregnant.

_- The Question -_

It wasn't the first time the idea had crept into her brain, spreading like molasses and consuming her thoughts. And to be honest, it was rather difficult not to think of it when seeing all the little fillies and colts bouncing around Ponyville. No, the concept was not foreign to her, and she'd given it consideration before. The only problem was bringing it up to her rough-and-tumble lover.

And it wasn't that she didn't want to ask, but the fact that she didn't know how to bring about the subject without being utterly blunt, which was not in her nature. But the longing had grown stronger, and she'd begun to imagine ones of her own, pondering upon what they would look like. But in her relationship, there was not the dynamic needed for that to become a reality.

However, she'd heard rumours of a proceedure at the hospital - though her recollection of the rumours was foggy, and she didn't want to put too much hope into it. Especially seeing as she still needed to ask Rainbow Dash what she thought, and if she'd approve. It was hope that she would do so that had Fluttershy trotting back in the direction of the cottage they shared.

It had originally been hers, but Rainbow Dash had moved in semi-permanently, much to the chagrin of Angel Bunny. Fluttershy didn't know why the rabbit disliked Rainbow Dash so much, but he never got violent (at least, that she had witnessed) and merely settled for sending Rainbow Dash intimidating stares. For such a small rabbit, he could be quite frightning when he wanted to be.

The cottage came into view, and Fluttershy's lips curved as she opened the door. "Rainbow Dash, I-"

She stopped, blinking. The rainbow maned mare was nowhere to be seen, and her head tilted. She was tempted to search for her, but figured that it'd be best to get started on dinner. Rainbow Dash would be back by the time it was finished, and she could ask the question then. Angel Bunny leapt onto her back as she moved forward, and she turned to greet her lupine friend.

"Oh, hello Angel Bunny. Were you waiting for me? I'm sure you're hungry." The rabbit nodded. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

She went about rummaging through her fridge to gather the things needed, and she smiled when Angel Bunny leapt down and prepared to help her. It wasn't long before dinner was underway, and it was only as it was nearly done that the door opened. Rainbow Dash strode in, and she sniffed the air. "Smells good, Fluttershy!"

"I'm glad you're back," the cream colored mare responded. "I was getting worried."

"I was on weather-duty, as usual." She approached. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it. Thank-you for asking," replied Fluttershy as she carried the plates over to the table. Angel Bunny took his seat, staring up at his cherry-topped salad before he began devouring it. "Oh, Angel Bunny. Slow down, you don't want to get a belly-ache, do you?"

The white rabbit gave her a flat look before he resumed eating, and he made a show of eating the cherry slowly. Once dinner was finished and the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Fluttershy decided that now was a good time to ask. "Um, Rainbow Dash?"

"Hm?" answered the pegasus, and when Fluttershy didn't continue right away, she blinked and glanced over, sipping from a cup of water. "What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Um...I..." Her eyes slid shut and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to have a foal!"

In the midst of sipping from her glass, Rainbow Dash promptly spat out her water and fixed her marefriend with an incredulous stare.

"She _WHAT?_"

"She said she wants to have a foal," deadpanned Rainbow Dash, her gaze flat in response to the reactions of the gathered mares. It was Rarity who had expressed her surprise verbally first, her eyes wide. Pinkie Pie lept up with a whoop and began bouncing around.

"That's awesome! Foals are so cute! You have to let me be the god-mare! Or name them! Wait." She paused and then began leaping around again. "This is so great! We need to plan a party - no, a foal shower!"

"That's great," said Twilight, and then observed her pegasus friend. "You don't think it's great?"

"It's not that," responded Rainbow Dash and she sighed, lowering her head before she looked up. "I mean, how does she expect that to happen? We're not exactly...I'm not a..." She dropped off with a groan. "I don't want to disappoint her, but I don't see how that'd happen. It _can't_ happen."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dash. Of course it's possible." It was Rarity who spoke, apparently over her initial shock. "There's a proceedure that you can do to have a foal. You don't even need a stallion."

Applejack turned to the white unicorn. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Where?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

Rarity gave her a look. "At the _hospital_, of course."

"I knew that," the rainbow-maned flier grumbled and then caught Twilight's look. "What?"

"So? Are you going to do it?"

Rainbow Dash heaved another sigh and then looked up. "I...I think so. I mean...if it makes Fluttershy happy, we can give it a try." She turned towards Pinkie Pie. "And no, you're not going to be the god-mare."

Pinkie Pie pouted. "Aww..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress:** Yay. :D

**Claim: **I own Rain Crasher and Lightning Twist. And Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** Meow. :P Reviews please? I won't beg, I'd just like to know what you think! :D

_- Anxiety -_

In the waiting room, Fluttershy didn't know much more she could take. It felt like forever since they had signed in, and with each glance that fell upon her, she felt more and more nervous. No pony stared at her or Rainbow Dash in an accusing manner, but neither of them looked ill, which left only a hoof-full of reasons to be there. She swallowed.

Rainbow Dash looked almost bored, her gaze sliding from one object to another. The door opened, and Fluttershy's head turned when her name was called. A reddish-pink pony stood there, pale orange mane carefully pulled away from her face, an equally pale orange horn protruding from her forehead. Clipboard in one hoof, the pony called again. "Fluttershy?"

"That's me," she murmured, and she looked over at Rainbow Dash.

"Are you going to be alright without me?" The cyan mare asked, and Fluttershy swallowed nervously before nodding and trotting in the direction of the other pony. The unicorn gave her a once over before turning, and Fluttershy trailed after her, blinking when she turned to the right.

"In here," she said, and Fluttershy trotted forward obediently. Once inside, the pony perched a pair of glasses on her nose, and Fluttershy caught a glimpse of a peach shaped cutie mark when the unicorn turned.

"I'm Peach Blossom," she began, watching the cream-colored pegasus with pale green eyes. "I need to ask you some questions, and I need you to be honest, alright?" Fluttershy ducked her head, and Peach Blossom offered her a smile. "Don't worry, just relax. Have a seat."

Nodding shyly, Fluttershy lifted herself onto the fabric covered cot, and Peach Blossom took a seat as well before she cleared her throat. "Any history of pony illness?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Have you been ill in the past year?" Another negative. "Has your partner?" Blushing, Fluttershy shook her head again. "Any allergies?"

"No," she murmured, and she watched as Peach Blossom's horn glowed, directing a quill across a piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Alright, I just need to check a couple more things." Peach Blossom pulled out a stethescope, monitoring her heart-beat and then testing her reflexes before she gestured for her to climb off the cot. There was the sound of a drawer opening, and then Peach Blossom spoke once more. "I apologize if this is uncomfortable."

Fluttershy flinched when she felt her tail being moved aside, and she trembled.

"Relax," murmured Peach Blossom. "Deep breath."

Fluttershy inhaled and held it, hearing something click several times before cold trickled through her body, making her stomach twist at the strange sensation. Something soft swept over her skin, and then her tail was lowered. She turned, and Peach Blossom wrote something down on the clipboard before turning her attention to Fluttershy.

"Alright. I'll need you to come back in a few days and we'll see where we need to go from there, alright?"

Nodding, Fluttershy exited the room.

Rainbow Dash had watched Fluttershy leave the waiting room and then glanced towards the clock, telling herself to time the absence of her marefriend. The minutes had ticked by slowly, and she'd grown anxious when nearly ten minutes had passed and Fluttershy had yet to emerge. What could be taking so long? Was everything alright? Was Fluttershy alright?

Rainbow Dash stomped a hoof against the floor and snorted rebelliously. Everything would be fine, she told herself, trying to calm her nerves. Though she'd kept her outer composure while Fluttershy had been present, once she'd left, it'd crumbled. She was just as nervous, and she began to wonder. If this proceedure worked - what would the foal look like?

Surely it would look like Fluttershy, but would it look or act anything like her?

A door opened, interrupting Rainbow Dash as she turned, watching as Fluttershy approached. Relief swept through her, swirling with concern when she observed the light trembling of the pink maned mare. "Are you alright? Did it go alright?"

"I'm fine," Fluttershy replied, pressing against her blue lover before she pulled away. "But, um...we'll need to come back in a few days to see if it worked."

"Do you think it will?" It was a question she had meant to ask, and Fluttershy glanced down at the ground before meeting her gaze.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress:** For one reason or another, I've randomly broken out into hives, and the lotion my mom made me use smells terrible. Not relevent to anything, just felt the need to put that out there. :D And just a friendly reminder that though reviews are _**NOT**_ expected, they _**ARE**_ appreciated. After-all, it's feedback that keeps me going! That, and I really enjoy this. :P

**Claim:** I own Rain Crasher and Lightning Twister, along with Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I do not, however, own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** Nothing else of interest, except...all I've listened to whilst writing this is _Landfill_ by _Daughter_ and it's not really a _happy_ song. Oh well. :P Fixed. I'm now listening to _Love Today_ by _Taja._ Also, I can't remember if they had ultrasounds or not, so why not use Peach Blossom's horn?

-_ News -_

Even though her thoughts tended to wander back in the direction of the proceedure and its possible success or failure, Fluttershy continued with her daily activities in the next few days, knowing that it would be best to keep herself occupied. The robin that had broken its wing a week ago was healing nicely, and she found herself reflected in its marble black eyes as she spoke.

"You'll be good as new in a few days," she said, inspecting the binding. The bird chirped, and she smiled. "Oh, you're welcome!" Thumping made her look down, and she blinked owlishly. "What is it, Angel Bunny?"

The white rabbit thumped his foot on the floor again and then gestured, tapping one paw against the other. Fluttershy's head tilted. "Are you hungry? It's not time for lunch yet." The rabbit shook his head and tapped his paw again, giving her a look. Receiving a confused look in return, Angel Bunny pulled his paws away from his body and curved them before tapping his paw again.

"Oh! I'm not going back to hospital until Rainbow Dash gets back from weather duty," she told her little companion blinked and then shrugged, following her as she made her way through the house. "There isn't much else to do here. Um..." She turned, glancing at her woodland friends that had gathered. "Would it be alright if I went for a walk? But if you need me to stay..."

Angel Bunny shook his head and ushered her to the door, pounding his chest with a paw when she turned. "Alright, I'm leaving you in charge, Angel Bunny. Please be careful while I'm gone, alright?" Her lupine friend nodded his head, saluting her as she turned and exited, door shutting behind her. A walk sounded wonderful at the moment, as it would help keep her mind occupied.

She began trotting, pausing when someone called her name. Turning from left to right, she glanced upward to find a grey pegasus with a yellow mane approaching, wings folding as her hooves touched the ground. Offering the pony a smile, Fluttershy greeted her warmly. "Hello, Ditzy."

Fluttershy knew of her nickname as 'Derpy', though she found it rather cruel to give the pegasus that nickname. While she might have been rather scattered-brained, that didn't mean that she was stupid or anything. In fact, Fluttershy found her fellow flier to be rather pleasant to be around - when the poor pony wasn't being scolded for trying to help (and thus making a mess).

"Hiya Fluttershy!" Ditzy's ocher irises focused upon the cream-colored pony. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I'm just going for a walk. You're welcome to join me." She paused. "Um, that is...if you want to."

"Sure!" The fellow pegasus fell into step beside her, and after a moment of silence, Fluttershy turned to her companion.

"Ditzy, do you know where Rainbow Dash is?"

"She said she was going to finish up her weather duties," the grey pony answered, and then blinked. "Are you lookin' for her? I can help you find her!" She moved as though she were going to take off, and Fluttershy held up a hoof.

"No, that's alright. I was just wondering." A streak of color flashed across the sky above them, and Fluttershy watched as Rainbow Dash landed up ahead and turned, approaching the two mares.

"I'm gonna go now," Ditzy said, unfurling her wings. "Seeya later, Fluttershy!" And then she was off, zig-zagging in an uneven pattern through the sky. Shaking her head gently, Fluttershy refocused her attention upon the approaching Rainbow Dash.

"Are you ready?" The rainbow maned mare asked, and the blue-eyed pony nodded. "Come on, then."

-This is a spacer because others didn't work-

Anxiety.

It balled in the pit of her stomach, making it nearly impossible to sit still as she waited for her name to be called, blue eyes darting between the door and the clock. She had every right to be nervous. Had the proceedure worked? If it had, that was wonderful. But if it hadn't...

Fluttershy's gaze dropped to the floor. Where would they go from here if the proceedure hadn't worked? Would they try again and hope for the best? Fluttershy didn't want to repeat herself over and over just to get the same result. It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to Rainbow Dash. She looked up when her name was called and approached Peach Blossom, who offered her a smile as she lead the pony down the hall.

"Same room as before," she told her, and the door closed behind them. "So! How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," Fluttershy answered.

"No soreness or discomfort? Mood swings?" The mare shook her head, and Peach Blossom wrote it down on the clipboard just as she'd done previously. Lowering the clipboard, Peach Blossom's horn began to glow. Approaching, she offered the mare an apologetic smile as she gestured for her to lay on the cot. "Sorry, this might be a bit cold."

Fluttershy squeaked and flinched as the surface of Peach Blossom's horn touched her fur. Peach Blossom murmured another apology and moved it around. The pale orange maned unicorn closed her eyes, and Fluttershy blinked when she murmured a soft "Gotcha!"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "But...um...'got' what?"

"The foal, of course. Of course, it's too soon to tell gender, and-"

Fluttershy squeaked and leapt off the cot. "Oh, thank-you so much!" She threw her front legs around the unicorn's shoulders in a quick hug before she was gone, and Peach Blossom blinked before laughing and shaking her head. Trotting down the hallway, Fluttershy paused just outside the door. The excitement was still there, but it mixed with an eager sort of nervousness, and she pushed the door open.

Rainbow Dash looked up as Fluttershy approached, watching her curiously. "So?"

Fluttershy's head tilted, lips curving into a smile. "It worked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress:** I'm going to work on trying to make these chapters a little bit longer, 'kay? And again, reviews are _**NOT**_ expected, but they really do help. :P

**Claim:** I own Lighting Twister, Rain Crasher, and Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I do not claim any ownership over _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Notes:** Seeing as the ponies are anthropomorphic (human acting), is it alright that I give her the symptoms of pregnancy in a human? I mean sickness, irritability, etc. I think it'd be funny in some parts. ;P

_- Tell -_

As she trotted around Ponyville's market, Fluttershy's mind began to wander. Now that she was pregnant, she would need to be careful about what she did, not wanting to harm the foal. Then again, there really wasn't anything that Fluttershy did that could even been seen as harmful to a young pony. Perhaps she'd have to be careful with her medical supplies when tending to injured animals, but that was about it.

And room would have to be made for the foal in the cottage, as well. And then there was the worry that came with the animals that usually stayed with her. Angel Bunny would more than likely have no problem accepting the newcomer, but what about all the others? Surely they wouldn't try to harm the foal, but - Fluttershy shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_I'm getting ahead of myself,_ she thought, returning her focus to the market as she joined the line to purchase asparagus. _After all, that's quite some time from now._ And she was sure that whatever was thrown in her pathway, she could overcome it. She did, after all, have such wonderful friends she could rely on, not to mention her marefriend.

"Fluttershy!"

The cry of her name was all the warning she received before a blur of two-tone pink bowled her over. Laying on her back, she stared up into wide blue eyes. "Hello Pinkie Pie," she greeted and then shifted, wincing at the tug on her wings. "Um, if you don't mind, could you get off of me? You're sort of smashing my wings."

The exciteable earth mare leapt off her. "Sorry!" she exclaimed and then began circling her friend, watching her with narrowed eyes before producing a magnifying glass. "Hm..."

"Um, Pinkie Pie? What are you-" A hoof prodded her stomach. Blinking, her head swung so that she could properly address her friend. "What are you doing?"

"I can't tell anything with this," Pinkie Pie said, throwing the magnifying glass over her shoulder, where it hit an unfortunate colt on the head. "So you'll have to tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!"

Fluttershy blinked. "Tell you what?"

"If you're pregnant or not!" The mare leaned forward, watching her cream-colored friend with wide eyes. "Are you?"

"Oh," answered Fluttershy, and her head dropped as a shy smile spread across her lips. "Yes, I am."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, throwing herself backward in a flip. She got the rotation, though her legs splayed out beneath her when she landed. Before Fluttershy could ask if she was alright, she was already up and bouncing around. "This means we can have a party! No, better than a party! We can have a foal shower!" Once again, the pink-maned pony shoved her face into her companion's. "_Please?"_

Not wanting to disappoint her friend, Fluttershy shifted from one side to the other before she answered. "I don't see why we couldn't-" There was a blast of wind over her face, and she blinked when she realized that Pinkie Pie had not waited to hear the rest of her answer, and had instead taken off to purchase all the things needed for a foal shower.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, the cream-colored pegasus resumed her shopping and blinked when a head popped out of her saddle bag. "Oh, Angel Bunny. I forgot to ask you if you were alright with all of this." The white creature pulled himself out of her saddle back and settled on her back, where Fluttershy could see him clearly. "Um, are you alright with there being a foal?"

Angel Bunny made a show of putting a paw to his chin, closing his eyes in thought. Fluttershy stood there patiently as her little friend thought, and he opened little black eyes and opened his mouth to give his verdict. He began to gesture wildly, making Fluttershy blink owlishly, and it took a few tries before she finally caught on to what he was trying to say.

"Oh, I'll still be able to take care of everyone. I promise, I won't ever abandon you." Such a thing could be counted as virtually impossible for the mare, as she cherished her friendships with her woodland friends far too much to ever turn her back on them. There was a reason she had received her cutie mark the way she had, and she wouldn't let down her friends.

Angel Bunny thumped a paw on her back, returning her attention to him. He rubbed his tummy and then pointed to his mouth, making Fluttershy blink and then giggle as she turned in the direction of her cottage. "Of course, Angel Bunny. I'll make lunch as soon as we get back."

-This is spacer and I hope this chapter is long enough-

The worry that Fluttershy had felt for the interaction of her woodland critters had been for nothing, as many of them offered to help her around the house. A squirrel was busily aiding her in washing the dishes, and she looked up when he chattered and then pointed to her. "No, I'm alright. Thank-you for asking though. And thank-you for helping! I'll make sure to get you some nice tasty acorns."

The squirrel swatted a paw in her direction and chattered, though he looked pleased at the prospect of being rewarded in such a way. The dishes were done quickly, and Fluttershy's wings fluttered as she began dusting the higher shelves in her home. Though she had never particularly enjoyed flying, she found it almost comforting at the moment, though she knew that as she gained weight, it would be harder to fly for very long, if at all.

And that brought her thoughts to the foal. When he or she was born, would he or she be a pegasus? But honestly, it didn't matter. Whatever the nature and gender of the foal, Fluttershy was sure that it would be loved and cared for. Lowering herself back to the ground, she yawned and blinked drowsily. Turning to her gathered friends, she inquired, "You don't mind if I take a little nap, do you?"

They shook their heads, and Fluttershy trotted over to her bed, folding her legs beneath her. Her eyelids lowered, and she yawned again before closing her eyes completely, breathing evening out. Angel Bunny hopped over and pulled the blanket over his owner's body and turned when the door swung open.

"Fluttershy, I-" A carrot went sailing through the air and struck Rainbow Dash on the head, cutting her sentance short as she rubbed at the spot and then glared at the offending vegetable. Looking up, her gaze narrowed upon the attacker. "What was that for, you overgrown rat?"

Glaring in a similar manner, Angel Bunny jabbed a paw in the direction of his sleeping owner. Rainbow Dash blinked. "Oh...she's asleep."

Fluttershy murmured something under her breath and turned in her sleep, but otherwise did not stir as Rainbow Dash approached. Even the way she slept was dainty, her hooves tucked carefully against her body. She didn't sprawl out like other ponies might, nor did she snore. Casting her marefriend a fond look, she turned and exited the cottage.

Taking to the sky, Rainbow Dash found a suitable patch of cloud and lowered herself onto it with a sigh. Previously occupied with her job, Rainbow Dash had yet to give much thought to foal that would eventually be a part of her life. The thought both scared and excited her, though it was more of the former at the moment. She wasn't the gentlest pony in Ponyville, nor was she the best at expressing emotion. So how could she help care for a foal?

Fluttershy would have no problem. Fluttershy was warm and kind, relying on gentle words instead of abbrasive action. She would know how to act around the foal, if only because she would be its mother. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. What if she ended up hurting the foal in some way? Though Fluttershy would forgive her, she wasn't sure if she could do the same for herself.

It wasn't that Rainbow Dash was beginning to regret her agreement, but the consequences had not struck her until now. And though she felt as though she would be awkward and nervous around the tiny pony, Rainbow Dash took pride in the fact that, if the foal were a pegasus, she could teach it how to fly, and how to do tricks. And perhaps, in that way, she wouldn't have to worry that she wasn't doing a great job.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes. Whatever happened, she would try to be the best parent that she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress:** Come on, please let me know what you think!

**Claim:** I own Lighting Twister, Rain Crasher, and Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I do not, however, own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** Speeding this up a tiny mite, so around this point, Fluttershy is about a month or so.

- _Tired_ -

"I really do appreciate you offering to help me," Twilight spoke as she watched her cream-colored friend bustle about placing books back in their correct places. "But are you sure that you want to?"

Wings carrying her to a further tier of books, Fluttershy blinked and glanced down at her unicorn friend. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." The purple magic user glanced to Spike, who simply shrugged. Glancing back at the pegasus, she continued. "You look sort of...tired."

"Hm? Oh no, I'm alright. Really." Fluttershy offered her a smile as she lowered herself back down to pick up another stack of books. "Besides, we haven't hung out for a while. But I can go, if that's what you want. I don't want to impose."

"No, you're fine." Twilight watched her friend for a moment before she turned. "I'll go see if there are any other books, alright?"

Watching her friend go, Fluttershy pushed a book into the empty space and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Though it hadn't changed much, she'd found herself tiring faster than usual, and today, she'd found herself nosing at her food in disinterest. She'd managed at least a few mouthfuls before taking care of her woodland friends and heading off to Twilight's.

A clock in the corner chimed, and when she glanced towards it, she squeaked and lowered herself to the ground as Twilight re-entered the room. Turning to her unicorn friend, she spoke. "Twilight, I'm really sorry, but Rarity's waiting for me at the spa. If it's alright with you, could I come back and help later?"

Twilight blinked. "Um, sure. Just-" The cream-colored mare vanished quickly, door shutting as Twilight finished her sentance. "be careful."

Galloping through the streets of Ponyville, Fluttershy came to a screeching halt outside the spa. The usual ponies ushered her in and guided her to the hot tub, where Rarity was already soaking, green facial mask in place with cucumbers over her eyes. She peeled one away as Fluttershy climbed into the bath, watching her friend curiously. "Where have you been, dear?"

"Oh, I was helping Twilight," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," Rarity replied, waving a hoof in her direction as she lowered the cucumber piece. A pony dabbed small pieces of facial mask on Fluttershy's cheeks, and she closed her eyes. It felt nice to be able to relax. Fluttershy opened her eyes when Rarity called her name, and she found the white unicorn eyeing her curiously. "Have you thought about a name, dear?"

"Um, not really. There's still time before that," she told her friend.

Rarity snorted. "There's no time to waste, dear! A name is almost as important as presentation and image! You don't want the foal to have a name like Derpy, do you?"

"No, but I don't think-"

"If you'd like, I can help you think of names."

"Um...alright, but I-"

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy squeaked and leapt out of the bath when Pinkie Pie emerged from a pile of sponges near the tub, and Rarity eyed the pink pony. "Pinkie, how did you-"

"Never mind that!" The earth pony bounced over to Fluttershy and, taking one of her hooves into both of her own, began pulling the pegasus away from the tub. "You've got to help me pick out balloons and streamers and stuff!"

Rarity peered over the side of the tub. "Whatever for?" She knew that Pinkie loved to throw parties, but the reasoning behind dragging Fluttershy along had to be something else.

Pinkie Pie's eyes glittered as she let go of Fluttershy's hoof and leapt into the air. "For the foal shower, of course!"

"Um, but I-" Fluttershy glanced to Rarity, only to find the mare waving a hoof in her direction.

"Go ahead, dear. We can continue our conversation later."

Fluttershy's last line of defense disappeared, and she was dragged out the door by the exciteable pink mare. Releasing her hoof once more, Pinkie Pie bounced ahead. "So what color should they be? I'm thinking pink and blue and yellow and green! And the balloons! They should be big and pink and blue and green and yellow and-"

Pinkie Pie was certainly in her element as she chattered, Fluttershy trotting alongside her quiety. It wasn't Pinkie Pie's fault, but her head was beginning to hurt, and she found it getting harder to focus on where she was going. Perhaps it had been a mistake to try and run about all day.

"Hiya, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie's greeting brought Fluttershy away from her thoughts to find the stetson-wearing mare in front of them and Fluttershy watched as Pinkie Pie turned her attention upon the blonde-maned earth pony. Gaze lowering to the ground, Fluttershy closed her eyes when the ground began to blur, and she focused on keeping on all four hooves.

A numb, nauseating sensation began creeping upon her, making her stomach twist and her mouth dry. Pinkie Pie and Applejack's voices reached her, though the sound went in and out.

"-okay?"

"Ah dunno. She looks kinda pale..."

Static eliminated their voices as she swayed and then fell, earth cold against her body.

-This is a spacer-

When Fluttershy awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her bed, or even in her own house. The sheets were white and smelt of medicine, the lights bright and making her headache return. It was as she realized she was in the hospital that the door opened, allowing Peach Blossom to walk in. The unicorn's hair was down for once, though her glasses were still perched upon her nose. She yawned as she approached, and Fluttershy blinked.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Peach Blossom blinked and she laughed, shaking her head. "No, Fluttershy. It's just been a very long day." Her eyes, pale viridian, watched Fluttershy as she added, "I get the feeling you can relate."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked, and Peach Blossom consulted her clipboard.

"You passed out, sugarcube. Don't worry, I think you just exerted yourself just a bit too much. You gave your friends quite a surprise, though."

"Oh..." Guilt filtered through, and she lowered her head. "I didn't mean to worry anypony, and I usually don't get tired so easily."

"It's part of being pregnant, Fluttershy. You can still go about doing things, but don't push it. If you don't mind, I'd like to make sure that the foal is developing alright."

Fluttershy lay down as she had done the last time, and Peach Blossom's horn swept over her stomach. She stopped, blinking owlishly. "Oh, my."

Concerned, Fluttershy glanced down at the unicorn. "Is the foal alright?"

"Yes," murmured Peach Blossom and she pulled away, offering Fluttershy a smile as she continued. "It's not _a_ foal. It's foal_s_."

Fluttershy's eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress:** I is inspired!

**Claim:** I own Lighting Twister, Rain Crasher, and Peach Blossom.

**Disclaim:** I do not, however, own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** Buwahahahaha!

- _Fussy_ -

"You need to be more careful, Fluttershy." Though she wasn't the most emotionally open pony in Ponyville, the concern was evident in Rainbow Dash's tone as she walked side by side with Fluttershy.

"I know, and I'm sorry," murmured the cream-colored mare, and Rainbow Dash sighed quietly, placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"It's alright, Fluttershy. C'mon, let's go."

"Oh, Rarity wanted me to meet her at the library," the pink maned pony turned in that direction, and was stopped by teeth clamping down gently on her wing. Turning, she found Rainbow Dash staring at her. "Yes?"

"What did we just get done talking about? Jeez, you need to listen. _Rest_, isn't that what you were told?" Fluttershy's head lowered like a filly being scolded, and Rainbow Dash ushered her in the direction of the cottage. "That's right, keep moving. Rarity can pester you about deciding on a name later."

"Um...it's names," Fluttershy murmured, but all Rainbow Dash heard was quiet mumbling.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Fluttershy cleared her throat, pawed the ground with a hoof, and then met Rainbow Dash's gaze. "I said, it's names."

"...names." She nodded. "As in...plural. More than one." Another shy nod of her head. "You mean-"

- haha, spacer time! -

_"TWINS?!" _

Rainbow Dash sprawled out, front hooves over her head. "That's what she said," she murmured with a groan. "A foal was one thing, but _two_? What am I supposed to do?"

"It's not that bad," comforted Twilight, patting her friend on the head. "Where's Fluttershy?"

"Back at her cottage," the rainbow maned friend answered, and Twilight glanced away as she looked up. "Why?"

"You might want to correct that statement," Twilight answered, and pointed out the window as Rainbow Dash stood. "Because there she goes."

"What the-" Rainbow Dash opened the door and shot forward. "Fluttershy, what are you doing?"

"Oh," Fluttershy turned and pawed the ground. "Um...just walking around? I mean, I think that's alright."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "You're supposed to be _resting._"

"I know, but...um...we need things at home and..." Angel Bunny poked his head out of the saddle bag and shook his head. Rainbow Dash stared, and Fluttershy gave up. "I can't just sit there and do nothing, Rainbow!"

"You need to," she argued, staring at her marefriend. "I know it's hard, but what about the foal-" she paused and corrected herself. "Foals?"

Fluttershy didn't respond, and Rainbow Dash continued. "Besides, you bought grocceries the day before yesterday! Why are you really out here?"

Fluttershy looked up. "Well..." She closed her eyes and began recalling what had happened earlier.

_- Determined to follow Peach Blossom's advice to rest, Fluttershy made her way to her bed and lay down, eyelids lowering. She was tired, so perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt. Knocking, however, interrupted her attempt to sleep, and she blinked before glancing over at Angel Bunny. "Who could that be?"_

_Getting up as the knocking persisted, Fluttershy opened the door and glanced down at the trio of fillies standing there. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived~" The sing-songed, and Fluttershy smiled._

_"Oh, hello girls. What brings you here?"_

_"We heard you needed to rest, so we came over to see if we could help!" Sweetie Belle said, her friends nodding energetically. "Can we, Fluttershy? Please?"_

_"Alright," Fluttershy agreed and stepped to the side, allowing the trio into her home. _

_"There sure are a lotta animals in here," marveled Apple Bloom, and she turned inquisitive ocher eyes upon Fluttershy. "You take care of 'em, right?"_

_Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I do."_

_"Enough ponying around! Fluttershy, what can we do to help?" Sweetie Belle definately took after her older sister in the way she took charge, watching the older mare eagerly. Fluttershy thought for a moment. _

_"Well, Angel Bunny needs to be fed, and I'm sure the chickens are getting hungry, and-" She cut herself off, watching the three fillies anxiously. "Are you sure you want to help?"_

_"We're sure!" They chorused. Sweetie Belle stepped forward._

_"I can get the chickens fed if you show me where the food is!"_

_"It's in the cabinet, on the bottom shelf," Fluttershy said, and she watched the younger unicorn trot in that direction before turning to the remaining two. _

_"I'm sure I can take care of getting Angel Bunny fed," Scootaloo said, and then paused, head cocked. "Who's Angel Bunny?" Said rabbit coughed, folded his arms, and drummed a paw against the ground. Scootaloo blinked and then offered a sheepish grin. "Oh."_

_"And Apple Bloom, you could you help Sweetie Belle with the chicken food?" Fluttershy inquired, and the younger sister of Applejack nodded energetically before trotting after her friend. Returning her attention to Scootaloo, she continued, "Just ask if you need me to reach something, alright?"_

_"Don't worry," answered Scootaloo, tiny wings flapping. "I can do it!"_

_"Alright..." Fluttershy watched her enter the kitchen and she looked down before glancing back up the stairs, where her room lay. "I'm sure they'll be alright...I hope." -_

Rainbow Dash blinked. "That doesn't sound bad," she said, though she knew there had to be more. Though they meant well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders often got into more trouble when they tried to help. Fluttershy sighed and lowered her head.

"There's more..."

_- Fluttershy woke to shrill screaming and, panicking, she flew down the steps and glanced around. "Girls?"_

_"H-help!" wailed Scootaloo, staring at the puffy mixture in horror. It was a bright, lime green, and bits of Celestia-knows-what floated in it. Though she was almost certain it was her imagination, Fluttershy thought she heard it growl. "I don't know what went wrong! I just meant to make something for you to eat!"_

_"It's alright," Fluttershy said, and blinked when she stepped in powdered white. "Um..."_

_"Oh...I had an accident with the flour earlier." Scootaloo's ears dropped. "Sorry, Fluttershy."_

_"It's alright," she repeated, spreading a wing and draping it over Scootaloo's shoulders. "You're learning, and that's part of it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you think you could clean this up?"_

_Scootaloo's ears perked up. "Of course!"_

_Shrieking caught Fluttershy's attention before she could make it back up the stairs, and she shot out of her cottage and in the direction of the chicken coop, where the feathered friends were squawking and trying to wrestle the bag of seed away from Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, who were trying to pull it away. Landing on the ground, Fluttershy stared at the chickens._

_"Now now, you know better than to eat the whole bag. You need to be nicer, alright?" A chicken squawked, and she stared. Flinching back, the chickens released the bag and went back into the coop. Turning to the two young fillies, Fluttershy gave them a concerned once over. "Are you girls alright?"_

_"Mm-hm..."_

_There was a crash from the cottage, followed by a timid, "Um...Fluttershy?"_

_Fluttershy sighed. -_

"I see...so where are they?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Cleaning up Scootaloo's mess..." she responded. "They insisted they do it themselves."

"Let's hope they didn't burn the place down," murmured Rainbow Dash, and blinked when Fluttershy yawned. "See? This is why you need to be resting. Come on." The rainbow maned pony lead her marefriend into the library, where she turned to Twilight. "Twilight, do you know if there's anywhere Fluttershy can lay down? The Cutie Mark Crusaders..."

"Say no more," answered Twilight. "There's a bed upstairs."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said, guiding her cream-colored companion up the steps and into the room, where she watched as Fluttershy lay down. "I'll be downstairs," she said. "If you need anything-" She stopped short, blinking owlishly. Fluttershy was already fast asleep, breathing slow and even. Smiling, Rainbow Dash closed the door quietly, returning downstairs.


End file.
